The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: I have been thinking of writing a story based on Twilight Princess, I just never got around to doing it. But I guess now I did. In this story there will be some music. I'll change the lyrics some so it goes along with the story. Let me say that I do NOT i
1. Toaru Village

The young girl clad in a black cloak with few strands of brown hair walked through the somewhat dark forest with lights shining through the treetops. The open part in the front of the dark cloak exposed hands holding a big book that looked fairly old.  
Reasons why she read in the sanctity forests were the other children her age that were different from her. Or perhaps she was different than them. The ones that teased her and on some occasions had caused severe damage to her physical body never went into the forest. The rumors about it being cursed had kept even the bravest of the villagers of Toaru away.  
But this girl was not afraid of it. And her interest in magic and other-worldly things made her enjoy the company of the dark trees even more.  
The girl sat down on the roots of a huge tree that blocked all light to shine upon her. She opened the book to the page where she had last read. She focused on the words and read them over and over again until she was sure she got it right.  
Looking at a few loose and fallen leaves on the ground, she decided to try what the book had taught her. It was a simple levitation spell that she wanted to learn. She focused on one of the leaves until it was encased in a black light. Slowly and quietly she muttered the words to lift the simple leaf until it was lifted off the ground.  
But her concentration was soon broken when she heard something. She wasn't sure what it was. A bang…….A rustling……A thump? Either way, she slammed the book shut and ran away from her resting spot. She feared it was one of the villagers. If they saw her practicing dark magic again, they'd throw her out of the village.   
She ran away from the village and deeper into the forest. She look ahead of her, only behind to see if there was anyone who could've seen her. Her run was stopped abruptly when she ran into something.  
The effects of the crash made her vision blur. She saw a small canyon that had no color of it's own. And she saw a figure elegantly dressed in a black outfit. She couldn't see her face. She wasn't even sure if it was a girl or not. She saw that the being leaned closer to her, but before the girl could make out it's face, all went black…….

"Andim?" called a voice out of the skies. "Andim?"  
She shook her head and saw a village with people working, resting and such. "What's the matter Andim? You seem…….preoccupied."  
"Nothing's wrong, Link. Just thinking of old times," she said to the man garbed in what seemed like pieces of different clothing amalgamated into one. His blonde hair flowed freely with no signs on tameness.  
Andim was fourteen years old, just old enough to get a job. Ever since her parents died, the village of Toaru was the only place that she could call home. No one really treated her with respect when she moved there. She was different because she was interested in magic and not other things.  
"You know, you can take off now," said her best friend who was also working with her, Link.  
"But don't we have to finish feeding the cattle?" asked Andim.  
"I'll do that. You go rest, you've done a lot today."  
Andim smiled at her friend's good gesture. "Thanks Link! I guess I'll go get my dinner then."  
"See you tomorrow," called Link as his friend walked away.  
Andim's relationship with her friends Link was like a brother and sister. After all, he did stand up for her more than a few times. As the thought crossed her mind, she began to think about another memory.

Andim was being encircled by all of the villager's kids that got together to have a huge beat down. How Andim was the only one that didn't know about it was still a mystery. They all, for no particular reason, were about to jump a defenseless nine year-old who had done nothing.  
"Why don't you just use your powers to save you?" mocked a little boy.  
"Yeah, summon some demon for us?" a girl laughed.  
All huddled together and jumped on the poor girl. Andim could feel her life slipping away at with each hard blow. Her eyes went dark as she accepted her fate.   
"Hey!" called a voice. The great pressure of all the children was instantly lifted off of Andim. "You leave her alone! What has she ever done to you?" yelled a young man around the age of thirteen.  
"Just look at her!" said a boy.  
"Look at the way she dresses!" said a brown-headed girl, pointing to at Andim's black cloak with the hood off.  
"And look what she reads!" said a little boy as he literally ripped the book she was holding out of her hands.  
"Give that back," Andim said weakly.  
"No!" the little boy teased.  
"You heard her! Give it back!" Link demanded.  
The little boy scoffed and threw the book down to Andim. "Now all of you go back home. I don't ever want to see you harassing this girl again."  
All the children listened to him. He was like the big man on campus. He was kind and considerate, but stern when needed to be. He put his hand out to help Andim up. He smiled as she took his hand. Her cloak was tattered and torn and covered in dirt.  
"Are you ok, your bleeding," said Link, looking at her face.  
"I'm ok. It's just a few scratches. Nothing to worry about," said Andim, wiping the blood from her mouth.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"I don't have any. I came here just recently to find a home."  
"So that's why I've never seen you here." Link's smile faded slightly. "I don't have any parents either. I lost them in a fire. My boss, Mr. Shiro, was a friend of theirs and he took care of me."  
"I wish I had friends. Ones to take care of me and not think I'm weird."  
Link smiled again, "I'll be your friend. I can help you build a house. I won't be very good. But it'll be a place where you can stay for now."  
"Thank you."  
"I can also get you a job. I'll ask my boss if you can help me with the cattle. I know it doesn't sound glamorous, but it pays well and you get lots of breaks and it's fun."  
Andim smiled, "Thank you very much. No one's ever helped me before."  
"Well I'm always here to help you now."

Andim walked to her little house by the lake. She never really noticed that the kids had never bothered her again. Come to think of it, she never really noticed how well her house had become to live in.  
Andim lay her head on her pillow, which was just a folded blanket, and snuggled under the blanket Link had given her for her birthday. The cloak was hanging on a the wall. She wondered why she had never really worn it since that day five years ago. She wondered why.  
The next morning, Andim dressed in her usual outfit that was similar to Link's, only it had a more flowing design. The articles did not clash with whatever it was near.  
She met Link at the gate. "Good morning, Andim," Link said upon seeing her.  
"Morning Link," Andim returned the greeting.   
"Don't forget, tonight's the night we eat fish!"  
"Fish is my favorite! I can't believe I almost forgot. I feel so stupid."  
Link smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We've all had a lot to do with the festival and all. It's easy to forget things like this."  
"I heard the mayor wasn't going to go this year."  
"Oh really? Why not?" Link was tying up some goats with a rope.  
"I'm not sure. But if he doesn't go, I wonder who will."  
"I'm sure the mayor will go. He always does."  
"Well, I also heard he's looking around for the perfect one to send."  
Link had finished tying the goats together. "Well, I sure it's not me. I like it here. I have no wishes to see Hyrule."  
Andim help Link move the cattle to another stable. They had to be tied up so they wouldn't run away in different directions.  
"Link," called Link's boss.  
"Yes sir?" asked Link. They now noticed he was holding a horse by the reins. It had a pure white mane and beautiful red coat.  
"We got a new horse in today. I want you to see if she's in good shape."  
"How do you want me to do that?"  
"Simple. Andim, untie those goats."  
Andim was surprised. "But then they'll run wild."  
"Just do it."  
Andim reluctantly walked over to the cattle and untied the cattle. All at once the herd ran in different directions.  
"There you go, son. Just herd those goats into the barn. That should show what this horse has."  
"Well, I'm sure we can just do it ourselves. And I can already tell she's in good shape. Besides, herding goats is boring. They might get angry and we'd just end up hurting her."  
"Tell you what, I'll make it worth your while. I'll let you keep this horse if you can do it in under two minutes."  
"Let me keep her? As in…..all mine?"  
"That's correct."  
"Do it Link!" urged Andim. "She's a beautiful stallion."  
"Ok I'll do it," said Link excitedly.  
"I'll just go get a saddle," said Link's boss.  
When he was gone for a moment, Andim asked Link, "Wow, your very own horse!"  
"Calm down Andim, I haven't gotten it yet," Link said with grin.  
"I know, but I'm sure you will. Herding goats won't be so hard….." Both looked at the wild goats rampaging in all directions. "……right?"  
Link's boss returned with a saddle. He and Link put it on the horse. Link mounted her with ease. Andim closed the gate so none could escape.  
"Now remember, in under two minutes," his boss reminded him.  
"I know. I know," said Link anxiously.  
"Come on, Link!" cried Andim. "You can do it!"  
"Count Andim. Ready…….set……GO!"  
"Yahh!" Link yelled. The horse charged forward into the crowd of goats. Link ran around the field yelling, 'Whoop!'.  
The goats reacted to that and ran away from the horse. Andim was able to count twenty-three goats before Link began. Now he was down to twenty one goats.  
Link was only able to get four goats in at once. And time was running out. Andim was counting by seconds and she was now up to forty-eight. Link had gotten almost all of them in except for three.   
Link was growing nervous about the time and got anxious. He yelled "Whoop!" one too many times and made the goats very angry. So angry that they all got mad and knocked Link off of the horse, sapping precious time. Andim was now down to one hundred and four.  
Link heard her yelling it and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. But fir some reason, the horse charged toward the angry goats on its own. She herded all three of them in with four seconds to spare.  
Andim opened the gate and went to help Link up. "Who would've thought a horse was smart enough to do that?" asked Link's boss in surprise. "Well, a deals a deal. The horse is yours now, Link. Just be sure to keep it around here for help around the farm."  
"I sure will sir," said Link overjoyed.  
"What are you going to name her?" asked Andim.  
"I'm not sure. What would you suggest?"  
"Hmm….." Andim thought for a moment. "How about Epona?"  
"Epona?" Link scratched his head.  
"That's the name of the horse the goddess Farore rode."  
"Epona…I like it. My horse, Epona."  
After work, Link went to the river to fish and Andim started a fire. Link soon returned with five fish for them to eat. Andim set them over the flames.  
"What a day," said Link sitting back and relaxing. "I finally have my very own horse."  
"She sure is beautiful," said Andim. "You should take her to Ilia. She's an expert on horses."  
"Not a bad idea." The fish began to sizzle. Link and Andim both had two. Link offered her to have the last one, but she insisted he have it. He was older and needed it. Once it was time to go home and to bed, Andim put out the fire.  
"You go home, Andim," said Link. "I clean up here."  
Andim stood up. "Thank you," she said. She began to walk back home but turned around to say, "You know…….for everything."


	2. Toaru's Gift

Link was sleeping soundly to a dream. No sounds from the outside of his house could be heard. A long day of working was ahead and he knew he needed all the sleep he could get.  
But the silence was soon broken when, through the blackness behind his closed eyes, came, "Link! Link, wake up!"  
Someone was shaking him. He recognized Andim's voice, but when his blurred vision came into focus, he never would have guessed that that was Andim hidden behind a pink, Chinese-style dress, balls shaped like flowers on each side of her hair tied with pink ribbons and actually wearing makeup.  
"Am I still dreaming?" asked Link, not believing his eyes.  
"Oh no you're still asleep," Andim said as she grabbed a bucket of water Link always kept by his bed after a certain "accident". Before Link knew it, he was doused with water and couching up whatever got in his mouth.  
"Andim," Link said through his, again, blurred vision. "I'm awake."  
"I'm sorry, Link." Andim wiped most of the water from his head off.  
"What's going on, and why are you all dressed up?"  
"Today's the day the Mayor is going to select Toaru Village's representative for the Royal Family. Remember, he presents the gift to them!"  
"I didn't hear anything about-" Andim grabbed him out of bed before he could continue.  
Outside, all of the woman were dressed up. Not like Andim, they were all different. None of the men had dressed unusually. They wore the same thing they always did.  
The crowd of villagers gathered in front of the mayor, waiting for his announcement. He stood on a wooden pedestal so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Even Andim had to cling to Link's arm so they wouldn't get separated.  
"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" asked Link just before the Mayor was about to speak. "Just who are you trying to impress?"  
Andim rolled her eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but the Mayor beat her to it. He spoke in a loud voice so all of the people could hear him. "As many of you know, I will stepping down as Toaru's representative this year."  
"Isn't his voice amazing?" Andim whispered adoringly. Since the Mayor was fairly old, and kind, all of the women dressed nicely in his presence.  
"I know all of you are excited and eager to find out who the representative of Toaru will be. This person will travel all across the land to Hyrule City and present the Royal Family with Toaru's gift to them."  
The Mayor raised his hand and his right index finger in the air, "And that person is……." He lowered his arm down and pointed at Link in the crowd of people. "…..This man."  
Everyone look to where the Mayor was pointing. Then turned around to look at Link. No word was spoken as the silence surrounded all of them. Link was frozen until Andim nudged him to move up to the pedestal. Link knew he was the object of over one hundred and fifty eyes as he moved uneasily to the Mayor. The clearing of the crowd was closed up when Link got up on the stage.  
"Link," the Mayor finally spoke. "When I first received your letter that stated that you wanted to represent Toaru, I just couldn't say no. It was so beautifully written and convincing."  
Link was puzzled. "Letter? What let-"  
"And since I'm not going to be doing much traveling anytime soon," Link was cut off. "I have chosen you to represent our beautiful village in two weeks."  
Link wasn't sure who it was, but one person started chanting. It spread throughout the crowd and soon everyone was chanting his name. Since all of the villagers loved Link for his kindness and determination, they didn't think there could've been a better selection.  
The crowd parted and everyone left to go back to their jobs and chores, all except for Andim and Link's boss who ran up to both Link and the Mayor.  
"Meet me at my house and I will give you a briefing," said the Mayor. He bowed his head slightly and walked off to his house.  
"I don't remember writing a letter for this," Link said to Andim and his boss.  
"Well of course not, silly," said Andim with merriment.   
"Yeah, Andim and I wrote that letter," said Link's boss.  
"You guys wrote it?" asked Link with a dropped-jaw expression.  
"We sure did." Andim pointed to Link's boss, "Paragraph one." Then Andim pointed to herself, "Paragraph two, and your signature."  
Link frowned. "I really appreciate all of this, but I can't do this. I'm only eighteen."  
"So? What's wrong with that?" asked Andim.  
"That's a great age to see the world," said Link's boss.  
Link thought a moment, then said, "Fine. I'll go. But next time, don't forge my signature, ok?"  
Andim smiled, "You should go the Mayor's house now. He is waiting for you."  
"Ok, I'll see you both at work," said Link as he ran to the Mayor's house, waving at them.  
The Mayor's house was just like everyone else's house. The same size and everything. The only difference was one extra room which was his office. Anyone could tell from the outside.  
Link hesitantly knocked on the door and almost immediately, the Mayor answered. "Link, you came," said the Mayor.  
"Well….you asked me to, Mayor Doran," said Link.  
"Oh yes, of course. Please come to my office."  
Link followed the Mayor to his office. It was rather plain. All there was, was a desk, two chairs in front and a couple of windows. Link sat down on one of the chairs. The Mayor walked around the back of his desk and studied Link for a moment.  
Not a word was spoken for what seemed like a short eternity. "First things first," the Mayor broke the silence. "You are to go to Hyrule City and deliver Toaru's gift to the Royal Family."  
"I know that, sir," said Link. "But I don't even know where Hyrule City is."  
"We will provide you with a map. Now for the gift." The Mayor bent over in his chair and under his desk. He came back up with a small object covered with a piece of cloth.  
"What is it?"   
"I can not reveal this to you. But what I can tell you is that it is a very sacred artifact that must be delivered safely."  
"But you'd probably make a better delivery than I would. You always have."  
"Yes but this is different. Many demons and monsters will be after this. I am much to old for a task such as this."  
"Well, I'm not exactly at the perfect age either!" Link didn't realize he was raising his voice. "I'm much too young for something like this. This artifact is wrong in my hands."  
"No, Link. I believe it is perfectly safe in your hands."  
"How do you know?" Link asked with attitude.  
Mayor Doran handed Link the object. "Just trust me on this," he lowered his voice. "You will depart in two weeks. I suggest you spend it preparing."  
As Link was walking back to the farm where he worked, people stopped by to congratulate him, give him food and gifts. When Andim and his boss were waiting for him at the gate, he was overrun by gifts. He had a bag of bread loaves slung on his right shoulder, a small bushel of apples in his left hand, the artifact in his right, and was holding another bag of gifts hanging from his mouth.  
"Popular aren't you?" Andim said with a smile.  
"Ery-" Link spit out the bag from his mouth. "Very funny. Can you give me a hand here?" asked Link. Andim started clapping. "I mean with the stuff."  
Andim took two pieces of bread and started hitting them together. Then she stopped playing around and took the bag of bread and Link's boss took the apples.  
"What's that?" Andim pointed to the artifact in Link's right hand.  
"It's the gift I'm supposed to present to the royal family."  
"Well what is it?" asked Link's boss.  
Link turned to keep it from them, "I don't know, and I can't look either."  
Andim was disappointed. "Well, that's too bad. So you're setting off in two weeks?"  
"That's right. I have to travel all the way across Hyrule before I get to the city."  
"Well now you have a better use for your new horse. Instead of herding goats, she can help you travel across Hyrule," said Link's boss.  
"That's right. Epona will be able to help you," said Andim.  
"Well, as much as I enjoy this chat, you still have a job to do," said their boss.  
"Yes sir," Andim and Link said simultaneously.  
The long day seemed to not last for more than a minute to Link. The only thing on his mind the whole day was his assignment. The thought that he couldn't see what the gift was, drove him to the edge of hysteria.  
Andim noted his blank eyes and expression while she watched him clean out the horses' stables. "Link……are you ok?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
Link jumped at the contact. He was so entranced in his mind, he did not see it coming. "I'm not sure," said Link. "I've never done anything like this before."  
"Well of course you haven't. How often is an average farm boy chosen to carry something for the Royal Family across Hyrule?"  
This made Link sink deeper in his thoughts. Why did Mayor Doran pick him. A simple letter couldn't have convinced him that a teenager barely out of childhood, could bring something so important and valuable across a great plain. With demons and monsters after it too, no less. Link rested his chin on the handle of his shovel.  
"Poor Link," Andim thought. "He must be under a lot of pressure. I should do something for him."  
"Ok kids, it's getting late, you should go home now," called their boss. "Especially you, Link."  
Link expelled the long breath he didn't know he was holding during his thoughts. He dropped the shovel instead of putting it away like he usually did. He didn't say a word as he walked out of the stable with his posture lightly slumping. He took Toaru's gift with him just before he left.  
Andim put the shovel in his rightful place before going off to home herself. She thought for a moment, then got a brilliant idea. She had to get home and do some work….

The morning light flooded Link's house. He stiffly arose out of bed and stretched when he stood up.  
He walked outside and Andim spotted him sluggishly going to his job.  
"He didn't get any sleep," she thought. She could tell by his sagging eyes and crooked posture.   
When Link's boss saw him approaching the fence, he immediately said, "My goodness, Link, you look terrible."  
"I didn't get any sleep last night," said Link, followed by a yawn.  
"Oh no, Link," said his boss. "You can't do any help here in your condition. Go home and get some rest."  
"He's right, Link," said Andim. "I'll take care of things here."  
Link yawned once more. "Alright," said Link, weakly. "Good night….or good morning….or whatever…."  
Link collapsed on his bed as soon as he walked through his door. It was like puppet strings under his feet were cut. That what Link often felt like ever since he was chosen to represent Toaru….like a puppet. He was unsure why, he just did. He was tired from the lack of sleep that night.  
Link slept until the early the next morning. Partly because of hunger. It was so early, the sun hadn't even come up yet, giving the sky a icy bluish color. Link nearly tripped over the bushel of apples one of the villagers gave him.  
"Andim must've put it here while I was sleeping," Link thought. He noticed that a few were missing, and that Andim must've taken some for herself. Link didn't mind though. He had to get rid of some of the apples before they spoiled. He picked one up and walked out of his house.  
He rested up against a tree and bit a huge piece out of the apple. Link's head was so empty, he could hear the apple crunching in his mouth. When he swallowed it, he could hear something else. It was a sort of a clanking sound.  
Link stood up and started running in the direction of where the sound came from. He was led up a sort of hill path that finally led to a clearing. It was an old man, practicing swordplay on a wooden scarecrow. Link noted his constant falling down and sluggish movement.  
"Excuse me, sir," Link was unsure if what to say next.  
The man heard him and got off the ground. He brushed off the dirt from his last fall. He had a rather long bears and no hair on top of his head to speak of. The sword in his left hand dropped to the ground.  
"I've been waiting for you," said the old man.  
Link was perplexed. "Waiting for me? For what?"  
"For training of course."  
"What training?"  
The old man held up the dropped sword up, "This training."  
"Sword training? Why do I need sword training?"  
The old man began to brush his beard with his fingers. "Because you need to fight off demons and monsters on your journey."  
"…..How did you know that I was going to encounter monsters and demons?"  
"Just trust me….I know. Now, grab a sword and we will begin the training."  
Link decided to humor this old man. He picked up one of the swords that was on a rack to his left. He almost smiled at this ridiculous ordeal, but even he knew to respect his elders.  
"First, I will teach you how to block. Hold your sword up like this," the old man held the hilt above his head and pointed the blade down to the ground in the opposite direction of the handle. "I will come at you and you will deflect by bringing the sword up and pushing mine back."  
Link imitated the man as he charged at him. Until Link felt the force, he barley used effort to hold up the sword. But when Link felt the force of the old man, he immediately knew that he was deceived by the old man, who had only pretended to be weak and slow.   
It happened so fast to Link that he was pushed back before he could counter. He landed on the ground with a thud and held his rump as he stood up.  
"Looks can be deceiving, young warrior," said the old man with a laugh.  
"So, you've been waiting here for me just to humiliate me?" asked Link, a little angry.  
"Humiliated? There is no one here to give you the look of humiliation. I am only here to train you."  
Link noticed that he still had the apple, he picked it up and pretended to take a bite. Then, with great speed, he threw it at the old man. The man swung his blade so quickly, it sliced the apple in half with no sound. The split apple lie no more than three inches away from him.  
"You must learn to respect your elders…..For that, you are now obligated to return here every morning for training until you set off. If you want to have reflexes like mine…..you will do as I say. Now, you should be getting to you job now. Everyone one is waking up."  
Link turned around, and indeed, he saw people leaving their houses and doing their usual chores. Just before Link left, the old man called, "Remember: not a word of this to anyone."  
Link slid down the hill and went to work. He had not seen the sun until he was down from the hill. The clearing's trees must've shaded the sun's morning light.   
Everyday, when Link came to work, Andim and his boss both noticed that he looked as if he had been to work already. And though it happened slowly, Andim noticed that he was 'growing'. Not in height or width, but in muscle.  
The day came where it was time for Link and Andim to spend the evening together eating fish, but when the subject came up, they were both relieved to hear the other say that they couldn't make it.  
After a week of training, Link went to visit his 'master', and Link was surprised with something for him.  
"A warrior is not complete…..without a shield," his master said.  
Link studied the beautiful object. It had a silver lining with a huge red bird spreading it's wings on the bottom and three golden triangles. At the top, the silver lining sort of spread out across the tops like two vines. Link thanked the old man, and began his training with his new shield.  
Even though Link was preoccupied with his training most of the time, he was still able to see that Andim was getting a little secretive. She always hurried home after work and hardly said goodbye to Link. She didn't even make eye contact with him often. After a while, Link just thought he was thinking things, with so many things on his mind now, that wasn't a surprise to him.  
The day of departure finally came. Everyone was excited. It wasn't every year that a new representative of Toaru was setting out. With the help of Ilia and Andim, Link saddled up Epona for the long journey.  
Andim pulled Link away to her house for a moment. "Wait out here," she told Link. "I have a present for you." Andim went into her house and came back out with a new pair of brown boots and something green folded up.  
"Wow! New boots?" Link asked excitedly.  
"Yup! And I have something else for you," said Andim. She took the green object and unveiled it like a curtain. There in front of Link was a green tunic. It had a brown lining on the inside and had long white sleeves, two gauntlets, a matching oddly shaped hat, and, what Link believed, was tights.   
"I've been working on this for two weeks at night in the dark….I guess it looks better in the dark," said Andim.  
Link tried to hide his real feelings about the gift, and accepted it. "Thanks…Andim, that was really nice of you."  
"Put it on!"  
Link reluctantly took the outfit into the house and came back out a few minutes later. "You know, this is actually pretty comfortable…." said Link. He moved around and got the feel of the fabric.  
"I was hoping you'd like it. Everytime I looked at you, I wanted to tell you. That's why I did my best to avoid that by not making eye contact with you."  
Link and Andim returned to Epona, where a crowd had suddenly formed. Everyone parted at Link's presence and Andim followed him. Next to Epona, Mayor Doran and Link's Master were waiting for him. Mayor Doran studied Link in his new outfit and thought to himself, "So familiar..."  
"Link, I present to you this sword and shield, in hopes that it will help you on your journey," said the old man in respect. When he leaned closer to hand them to him, he whispered, "No one knows about your training, act surprised…"  
"Thank you, sir," said Link, putting the sheathed sword and shield on his back.  
The Mayor was next to speak, "Link, young child, see to it that Toaru's gift is delivered safely."  
"I will, sir, you have my guarantee." Link mounted Epona with the sacred object in hand. Epona, stocked with traveling supplies, and a map, charged forward to Hyrule Field.   
Link was almost gone from the horizon when everyone parted from the crowd and left. Everyone except Andim who waited until Link was fully out of sight and everyone was gone to say: "I'm praying for you, Link……Good luck….."


	3. To Hyrule City

From what Link heard of Hyrule in all of the stories, he never would have guessed the size of it. He only wished Andim or anybody would be able to see it with him. As Epona walked over the field with him, he looked at the never ending landscape.  
The past hours of sightseeing for him only seemed like ten minutes. Around the time where he got used to it, he finally remembered why he was there in the first place. It was getting late and he had been blindly moving nowhere, that he knew of at least.  
As the sun set on the horizon, Link looked for a place to stay the night. He thought that Epona had walked enough for the day anyway. Around a few trees and a small river, Link got off Epona and started a small fire.  
Around the weak flame, Link could barely see the map. He saw his home town, Toaru, where he began, and Hyrule City. He looked around at his surroundings and then at the map that symbolized his surroundings.   
He realized that he went in the wrong direction for at least half of his trip. And to make matters worse, he was in demon territory. He had to keep a sharp eye as the words of Mayor Doran echoed in his mind, "Many demons and monsters will be after this. It must be delivered safely."  
He looked on the map in hopes that he would find the river he was sitting next to. He scanned the map until he found a small river that seemed reasonable to where he was at. "Hylia River," Link said to himself. "We didn't go too far away off track. We should be back on the right path by midday tomorrow," he said to Epona.  
Epona looked rather tired and fatigued. Link noted her tired look and said to her, "Yeah, I'm hungry too." He stood up and checked Epona for food supplies. He pulled out a juicy apple for himself and one for Epona as well.  
He sat up against Epona and looked up at the stars in the moonless night. "I wonder how Andim and all of the villagers are doing," Link thought as he took a bite from his apple.  
"I think it's time we go to bed," Link said to Epona. "We still have a long way until we reach Hyrule City." Link took out a blanket and rested up against Epona. He let the fire burn in hopes that it would ward off demons.  
Link fell asleep a lot easier than he expected to out in the wild. He slept soundly and dreamt about his home village of Toaru. All the people doing their work. And Andim helping him at his job. He hoped that Andim wasn't worrying about him, and vice-versa.

Link awoke the next morning to the slight smell of burning grass. He opened his eyes immediately, recognizing the smell. He bolted upright and saw that some of the fire had caught on the surrounding glass.  
It didn't take Link long to put it out, but his heart was still pounding as he did. He was reminded of a certain "accident" that happened in his home which drove him to keep a bucket of water by his bedside at all times.  
Link looked up at the sky and noticed that it was still early. The sun was barely up at all. The festival wasn't until a few days, but Link was always testy when it came to a time limit. He saddled up Epona, packed all of the things he had out for that night, and set off.  
As he rode off to Hyrule city, he held the artifact in his left hand and held Epona's reins in the other. His entire body ached to uncover the piece of cloth and see what Mayor Doran didn't want him to see. But every time his hand reached for it, he stopped and remembered to stay loyal to his duties.  
After another uneventful day of riding across Hyrule, Link began to feel the effects of loneliness. He was so bored all the time because he had seen no demons after the artifact. He began to wonder if all of that was just a lie to keep him more focused and alert.  
Link resorted to talking to Epona and, unintentionally, to himself. Answering his own questions, having conversations with himself or just talking to the birds that flew overhead.  
He nearly cursed Mayor Doran's name for trying to scare him like that. Link was now craving action and battles, but of course, there was none. He began to wonder if anyone would want to have the thing. That is, until one day.  
The next day began with an unwelcoming rainstorm. It poured hard down on Link and Epona. Link's poncho wasn't doing much good for him, and Epona was soaking wet, even from under Link.  
Epona walked slowly and Link didn't mind at all. He wouldn't be moving so fast if he were her either. Link sneezed. Was he coming down with a cold? He hoped not. Hyrule City wasn't too far away now. And how bad would it be if you were sneezing in front of the Royal Family?  
For the first time during the whole trip, he was glad that there really were no monsters after the artifact. But the one good thing about that day was soon shattered when he felt that something big was galloping up behind him. He turned around, scared.  
There, behind him, was a huge ogre with a club, twice the size as him. He was charging at Link. Link whipped Epona with her reins and made her charge forward, away from the monster.  
"I'm beginning to think that Mayor Doran wasn't lying about the monsters," Link said to Epona. Each second of riding away, Link looked behind him and how far away the ogre was from him. Each time he turned around, he saw that it was getting closer.  
The ogre was going pretty fast for being really big and riding a boar. Link soon realized that the ogre was being followed by his team. They were smaller than the leader, but still big enough to flatten him if he didn't fight back.  
Now the band of ogres surrounded him. One from the side of him knocked him off and sent him flying many feet in front of Epona. Link clenched the object in his hand and accidentally let it go a few feet before him. Link landed on his face. He looked up, wiped the mud off of his face and saw that the object was uncovered slightly. He lay there for a long moment and just stared at the flash of green that he saw. He shook his head, knowing that he wasn't supposed to look at it.  
He jumped up, ran over to pick the object up and started running. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for Epona to come up to him. She did as she ran by his side until Link was able to jump up on her from the side.  
As soon as Link found his balance, he started to run from the ogres again. But he knew now that he couldn't outrun them. He stopped Epona and turned her around.  
"Let's go Epona. I'm tired of playing defense," said Link.  
Epona didn't seem to argue. Link unsheathed his sword and charged at the smaller ogres. He went for the one that was closest to him. He slashed his sword at him, knocking him off. Not paying attention to him, he focused on the next two that were a little in front of him.  
His pushed one off with his right hand and whacked the other one's face with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out. The other one fell off. Now there were three left on their boars, including the leader.  
Link set the artifact down the tight part of his tunic, to keep it in place. He was now closest to the leader. He slashed at his back, but his sword bounced back and vibrated rapidly, causing Link to squiggle around some.  
When Link regained focus, he saw that the three ogres had gotten back on their rides. Link felt a little discouraged at that moment. Then, through the rain, he remembered his training back at Toaru. His master told him: "Whenever you are outnumbered in a battle, always take the leader down. The rest will follow."  
Link quietly thanked the old man, even though he couldn't hear him, for helping him out. Even if he wasn't there.  
"Ok, I just have to get the leader…..but how?" Link thought to himself. "My sword will just ricochet off his armor. I have to take him down in one powerful shot."  
Link studied him as he rode in circles around him. "What it I slash him in the eye? Then he'll blind, right? Oh damn he's got two eyes!"  
Link looked at his armor. It was held together by string. All he had to do was cut the string and all his armor would fall off and he would be wide open. Link put his plan to work.  
He rode up as close to the leader as he could. Then felt a shower of arrows pelt his back. He was lucky that he had his shield on. As soon as Link was close enough, he sliced cleanly through string, sending the thin metal flying. Then Link blindly slashed at the ogre as best as he could.  
He felt his sword tear through the ogre's tough flesh. Now the grass, and most of Link's face, was stained with odd-colored blood. The leader, wounded and disoriented, called a retreat and rode off into the thunderous clouds on the horizon.  
Link let out a huge sigh of relief and exhaustion. He knew now that Mayor Doran wasn't lying about the demons and monsters after the artifact. Link wanted more than ever to see what they were after so badly.  
But Link, again, remembered to stay with why he was there in the first place. He glanced up at the sky and let the rain cleanse his face of blood. He felt a wonderful feeling on victory. He was happy that now he can fight more and feel that wonderful feeling more. But at the same time was afraid. Afraid that he would have the thirst for blood and wind up hurting the ones he loved.  
Link mounted Epona and rode onward to Hyrule City. After a while of riding, the rain had stopped pouring and the sun came out. It dried Link and Epona off. Then, off in the distance, Link saw a beautiful, huge and tremendous white castle coming into view.  
For that brief moment, Link felt that that view made the entire trip worthwhile. It took a few more hours to arrive at the castle. Each step making it seem bigger and bigger.  
As the sun went down, candles were being lit. People were gathering around the castle for the festival. Link dismounted Epona and tied her up the a post.  
The whole place looked like a orange colored painting. People wore masks and celebrated time. Link held the object with both his hands. He looked around at all of the strange people. But then again, he wasn't a very common person either.  
This place, he soon learned, was the town market. Then he set his eyes in the castle. Some people were being escorted there already. Link knew that that was where he needed to be. He walked up to the castle, eyes fixed, not looking at anything else.  
"That is where I need to be…." Link said to himself.  
He walked up to one of the guards. "Excuse me," Link said nervously.  
"Yes sir?" the guard politely replied.  
"I'm from Toaru, I have something to give to the Royal Family."  
"Ah yes, Toaru Village. How come Mayor Doran didn't come this time?"  
"I'm not sure. He just asked me to deliver this." Link held up the object for the guard to see. The man's eyes went blank.  
"Yes, of course. We knew this day would come….Please follow me to the Royal Family's chamber….."  
Link hesitantly followed him, not knowing what to expect next…..


	4. Lesson Number One

Expectations ran high in Link. Everything that he had ever done in the past few days led up to this. The battle with the ogres, the constant riding, and him almost giving in to his insanity. But all of that didn't matter now because he was at Hyrule City, now.  
It didn't take long for Link to realize that he was not the only village representative there at the time. The feelings of him feeling mildly special had vanished. People held odd gifts, each one telling a story about the village where it came from.  
Now, more than ever, he wanted to at least know what he was giving to the Royal Family. Some people were talking in groups. Small conversations all around him. Although he didn't mean to, he caught on the last few words of the people next to him, "…..beautiful princess."  
He turned around and saw that it came from a burly man holding a bow and arrows made entirely out of wood talking to a petite and small woman, holding a gold tiger statue. Link inched his way closer to the people. So close, he did not realize that he was nearly breathing down the burly man's neck.  
The man didn't mean to be rough, but he playfully put a large strong hand on Link's shoulder and brought him around so that it looked like all three of the people were talking. "Well, what have we here?" the man asked in a thunderous voice.  
Link was shaking unintentionally. "Oh stop that, Bruce, you're scaring him," said the small petite woman. "I'm Allisa. What's your name?"  
"L….Link," he managed to cough out. The man still had his hand on Link's shoulder. It didn't hurt him, but it felt like his shoulder would crack any minute.  
"Where are you from? Judging by your clothes, I'd say the woods," said Bruce.  
"Well, sort of," said Link. "I live near the woods."  
"Oh yes, that's right, you live in that village far away. I forgot what it was called….Let's see…Toru….Taru?" Allisa thought hard.  
"Toaru, I'm from Toaru."  
"Yes that's right. I've been there once, they sure are dressing differently now, huh?"  
"Yeah, those are some interesting clothes you're wearing," Bruce teased.  
"My friend made them for me just for the trip. This is the first time I've done something like this," said Link  
Allisa eyed Link, "How come Mayor Doran didn't come?"  
"I don't know. He just picked me to bring this here." Link held up the object to the two people. They looked at him with a what's-under-the-sheet look. "I'm not allowed to look at it. Doran gave me strict orders not to see it."  
"So?" asked Bruce. "They tell us all that stuff. We never listen, we just wait until we're out of sight, then we look at it."  
"Doesn't the Royal Family get angry at that?" asked Link.  
"Oh, no," said Allisa. "They've grown used to it. We all do it."  
"Yeah," said Bruce. "You're far enough from your village. Why don't you look at yours?"  
"I…don't want to. I know I can't, so I won't," said Link.  
Bruce folded his arms and gave Link a hard stare, "Doran would've done it."  
"Now Bruce, I think it's very noble of Link to do this."  
Link smiled, then remembered why he was talking to these people in the first place. "I heard you mention a princess."  
"Oh, looks like someone has his eye on the princess," Bruce let out a deep laugh.  
"I do not! I don't even know what she looks like!"  
"I don't either," said Allisa. "No one does."  
"No one's seen her in some time," said Bruce. "Some say she fears the light, forcing her to live in darkness."  
"I highly doubt that."  
Link clenched the object in his hands, suddenly feeling more protective of it than ever. Link saw that some of the village representatives were leaving, no objects in their hands.  
"Looks like their starting to present their gifts," said Allisa.  
"What do I do? I've never done this before," Link said, panicky.  
"Relax, kid," said Bruce. "All you have to do is go in there, get on one knee and bow. Say "my village of Whatever bears a gift for you". When a guard comes to accept it, you give it to them and leave. Your village is always the last to present, so they'd probably be so bored that they won't even care how ridiculous you look." Bruce chuckled.  
"Oh Bruce, leave him alone!" said Allisa. She turned to face Link, "Don't worry, you're going to do fine." She smiled.  
"Snowhead Village!" a guard called out.  
"That's me," said Bruce. "It was nice meeting you, bye!" Bruce ran to the guard and into the Royal Family's chamber.  
"You know, when I first came here, the guard looked at me funny," said Link.  
"What do you mean?" asked Allisa.  
"Well, I showed him this gift, and he just went blank."  
Allisa shook her head. "I have no idea."  
"Great Bay Village!" the guard called out.  
"Oh, that's me, I live near the ocean, hence the name. Anyway, it was great meeting you! Hope to see you again soon."  
Allisa turned and left. By now, there were only about six people in the room outside of the Royal Family's chamber. Link included. Soon there were only four, then two, then he was all alone. After a short eternity, the guard came out one last time.  
"Toaru Village," he called unnecessarily.  
"I'm here," said Link. He walked to the guard and he led him into the chamber. The King sat comfortably on his throne. From a distance, he looked like a snow top, mostly because of his white beard.  
Link walked reluctantly to him. There was a long red velvet carpet leading up to him. Link didn't know how far he was supposed to go until he stopped. At last, he got on one knee, bowed and held up the artifact to him, keeping his head down.  
Remembering what Bruce told him, he said, "My village of Toaru bears a gift for you."  
"What is it?" the King asked  
Link was taken back at how he responded. It was a normal tone, not fancy or noble or anything.  
"I…don't know sir. I was instructed not to know," said Link, nervous.  
The words of the young man hit the King like a punch. "Arise, son," said the King.  
Link obeyed. He held the object in his arms, tightly. "Follow me."  
The King walked down a dark corridor behind his throne. There was a huge wall in front of them.  
"Um…this is just a wall," said Link.  
"It's what's behind it that matters. This is not a wall, it's a door," said the King. He pushed on the door with all of his strength. Dirt fell under the pressure, but the door did not move. "I need your help, kid."  
Link pressed his back against the door and pushed with his feet. He could feel the door opening. More dirt fell. The effects of abandonment of the door never being open made it that way. Finally, the door swung open.  
Link found himself in what seemed like a temple. Some of it was in ruins. There was a shallow pedestal near the entrance, another pedestal with something carved on it in the back, and two stone doors with three triangles on it.  
"Where are we?" asked Link, amazed.  
"This is the Temple of Time, Link," said the King, not turning to face him.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I knew you were going to come here. One day. I waited year after year for the day you would return. There is a lot that you don't know. You are more than you think you are. Remove the cloth from the gift that you have given me. Don't worry, you can look at it now."  
Link slowly pulled the cloth from the artifact. It dropped to the floor in a pool. Link held in his hands, a huge green emerald surrounded by gold and a swirl in the center. It was simply beautiful. It could fit in Link's hand, and had room to spare.  
"It's beautiful," Link said in a daze.  
"That is the Kokiri's Emerald. It belongs to you."  
"To me? But this is Toaru's gift to you."  
The king walked over to the pedestal and picked up another object wrapped in a cloth. It was around the same size as the Kokiri's Emerald. The King removed the cloth and there was a ruby surrounded by gold in the shape of a "V".  
"This is yours too. It is called the Goron's Ruby."  
"Who were they? I never heard of either."  
"The Kokiri's lived in a forest long ago. Until dark times came and no one stood a chance. The Goron's were just the same. They lived in the mountains, in solitude. The hero, thought to have destroyed all of the evil in Hyrule vanished. No one knows where he is. Or if he's still alive.  
"The sacred relic, known as the Trifore, was split and broken into three pieces again. They say it still lives, but no one knows for sure. You were born to protect these stones, known as the Three Spiritual Stones."  
"But sir," said Link, I only have two."  
"There is another stone known as Zora's Sapphire. I do not know where it is. I was to protect the Ruby, Toaru Village was to protect the Emerald, but I know not of the whereabouts of the Sapphire. You must find it."  
"I don't know. I live a happy peaceful life in Toaru. I have friends and almost family there, I do not wish to live the rest of my life out in Hyrule Field."  
The King stroked his beard. "I see. But there is another reason why you must find it. My daughter was kidnapped by evil dark creatures. They believe that she possesses it, but she does not. If you find it, we can get her back. Fear not, Link, the stone will come to you. You do not have to go out and find it if you do not want to. With two in your possession already, the other stone's power will awaken, it will be easier."  
"I know I have to ride home with these two objects in hand, but there will be demons after me. I narrowly escaped with just one."  
"You were destined to hold the Kokiri's Emerald. You can use the power from that. I also heard that you were trained to fight. Just believe in yourself. Please, find my daughter."  
"It would help a little to know what her name is…."  
"…..it's Zelda."

Link's mind raced with questions as he rode back home to Toaru Village. Oddly enough, there were no more demons or monsters after the stones, especially ogres. "Maybe they've given up," Link thought.   
There was a huge crowd waiting for Link when he returned. Andim was at the front. It seemed that during the entire trip, this was the only time he smiled happily. Now he had two stones, and everyone expected him to not have any.  
He hid them under the hem of his tunic. Everyone cheered and Link was soon bombarded with questions. He told everyone the story about the ogres that he battled. After a while, the Mayor shooed them away and gave Link some space. Once everyone cleared out, only Andim and Ilia stayed. Ilia patted Epona on her back. "She's had a long trip. Let's go brush her up," she said.  
On their way to the small pond, a crowd of small children awaited him. All beamed when they saw Andim and him approach. "There he is!" one child cried.  
"What's going on here?" asked Link.  
"We want to learn how to fight like you, Link!" a small child called out in a loud voice.  
"Yeah! We want to kick butt!"  
"Yeah!" all of the children cheered at once.  
Link laughed, "But I'm still learning myself."  
"Please, Link!" Andim pleaded.  
"Please!" the rest pleaded.  
Link shrugged, "I guess I can show you a few moves."  
"Link's gonna teach us how to fight! Yay!"  
All the children cheered. "Hold on there, kids," Link calmed them down. "To be a good warrior, you have to be calm and at peace, but at the same time, you have to tough and aggressive." Link playfully hit his fist in the palm of his opposite hand.  
"But how can we be calm and tough at the same time?" asked a blonde child.  
Link scratched the back of his neck, "Lets see if this helps…."  
_"Earth, sky, day night. Sound and silence, dark and light. One alone is not enough. You need both together. Winter, summer, moon and sun…"_ Link pulled his sword out of his sheath, jumped up and came down to the ground with a sword swoop.  
_"Lesson number one!"_ Andim came by and handed each of the children a stick to represent a sword.   
_"Like a rock, hah, hah, you must be hard. Hah…hah."_ Link pretended to hit something.  
_Like an oak, hah, hah, you must stand firm, hah, hah. Come quick…"_ Link's sword glided over the kids' heads as his sword swooped over them, _"Like my blade. Think fast, hah, hah, unafraid!"_  
The children repeated everything he did, and repeated the words. _"Like a rock, hah, hah, I must be hard. Hah, hah, like an oak, hah, hah, I must stand firm. Hah, hah, come quick, like my blade. Think fast, hah, hah, unafraid."_  
"Ok, Link, I'm ready!" called a small child.  
"Uh huh, but you're still out of balance," Link tipped the child with his finger. "You're only halfway there."  
Link sat crossed legged on the grass with his hands on his knees.  
_"Like a cloud…you are soft. Like the trees, you sway in the wind……Creeping slow you're at peace because you know……it's ok to be afraid."_  
Again, the children repeated what he did.  
_"Like a cloud, I am soft. Like the trees, I sway in the wind. Creeping slow I'm at peace because I know……It's ok to be afraid……"_  
Link stood in place, doing various moves as the children mimicked him. Repeating everything Link sang a second later.  
_"One alone is not enough. You need both together. Winter, summer, moon and sun. Lesson number one."_  
Now half of the kids sang one part, and the other half sang the other part,  
_"Like a cloud…"  
"Like a rock, hah hah I must be hard."  
"Like the trees, I sway in wind."_  
Link sang, _"You can fly!"  
"Creeping slow I'm at peace because I know…"  
"Like my blade. Think fast…"  
"It's ok to be afraid."  
"Unafraid."  
"You have begun!"_  
All of the children sang, _"Lesson number….lesson number…lesson number….lesson number…lesson number one!"_  
And with that, all sticks dropped and everyone fell back in an exhausting fashion….


	5. Link's Betrayl

"I can't belie**v**e you did all of those things, Link," said Andim. Link told her the whole story down to the last detail.  
"You sure did have y**o**ur hands full while I was gone too, huh?" asked Link.  
"Oh no. There wasn't hardly any work done while you were gone. Everyone was worrying about your safety."  
"Well, I had my hands full out there too…..Andim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Of course Link. What's going on?"  
Link reached into his **t**unic and pulled out the two stones. They could both fit in his hand, with room to spare. Andim gasped.  
"What are those?" she asked in amazement.  
"The green stone is called the Kokiri's Emerald. That was what I was delivering to Hyrule City. And the blue stone is called Goron's Ruby."  
"Kokiri? Goron's? What are those?"  
"Old races that inhabited Hyrule long ago. Th**e** King insisted that I keep them and protect them." Link was silent for a moment. He put the stones on the ground, not wanting to look at them. "He said that I was their protector."  
"And you just learned **t**his now? Why weren't you told eailer?"  
"He said I'm more than I think I am. Maybe there was something he didn't tell m**e**."  
Andim saw the depressed look in Li**n**k's eyes. She tired to change the subject, but Link spoke before she could. "There's something else. He said his daughter, Princess Zelda, was kidnapped a while back. Which is why she was never heard of for some time. I'm supposed to save her, and find the last Spiritual Stone."  
"You mean there's another one?"  
"A sapphire. I don't know where it is. But **I** will find it. I have to if I can ever hope to save the princess. It shouldn't be too hard. If it senses the presence of the other two stones, the power of the sapphire will awaken."  
"You know what Link, I'm going to help you. I learned a lot of magic from my books while you were gone. I learned how to form an invisible wall, to make small objects float, I can help you!"  
"Andim, I appreciate your enthusias**m**, but you are a human. A mortal. Mortals don't have powers. Sure you can do those things, but it's unstable and weak. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
Link expected Andim to argue, or frown at him, but she didn't. She nodded slowly. "But I can still do those things. Watch!" Andim stepped over to a leaf. She concentrated on it, Link could see that **e**asily. Slowly, a few leaves were lifted into the air. Link half expected she wouldn't be able to do it. Link stood up. She put the leaves down.  
"Andim, that's amazing!" Link walked over to her, but ran into what felt like a wall. He was pushed back and put his hand over his nose.  
"My invisible wall. It takes a little extra magic to invisible, but you'd be able to tell if you look really close. The light bends around the edges. I used to not be able to do that," said Andim.  
"That was a great display, but I still don't want you to get hurt. Rest your magic for **a** while." He went to pick up the stones.  
"You need to prepare for your journey. All of that training with the kids should keep them sleeping. Let's go to the pond where Ilia is tending to Epona."  
"Alright."  
Link and Andim stepped over the children sleeping on the grass. The pond was pretty far away. But Andim and Link knew a shortcut through a wooden tunnel. Andim was small enough to fit through, but Link had a hard time. In a few years, it would be **n**ear impossible.  
Ilia was still there with Epona. "Ah, you're here," she said.  
"I need Epona again," said Link.  
"Yeah, he's going out again," said Andim.  
There was a rumble. It made the water in the pond ripple, like a small earthquake.  
"What was that?" asked Ilia. There was silence for a long moment.  
Then, suddenly, a huge band of things on boars burst in. The knocked Link and Ilia out with a club. Just before losing conscience, Link heard Andim screaming, but was soon silenced. Then, he fell into the shallow pond. The bottom half of his body lay in the water. His eyes closed, he screamed in his head, "Andim!"

A moment later, Link awoke and felt the rumbling again. It wasn't too far. He leapt onto Epona. He followed the trail that the monsters took. He was thankful he still had his sword and shield on him.  
He reached the monster that had taken Andim. It was the same ogre that ambushed him in Hyrule Field! Behind him was A dark void, swirling like a vortex. Andim's lifeless body hung un either side of the boar as the ogre plunged into the vortex.   
Without a moment of hesitation, he rode in after him. As the darkness pulled back at Link, he still moved forward. Then, he found himself in Hyrule Field. But at the same time, it wasn't.  
It was darker. And what was supposed to smell like fresh, smelled of the pain and suffering of people. The ogre posse was waiting for him. The leader held Andim. She was tied to the ogre's club. If Link got close, he might hurt her. But if her let him be, he would hurt her.   
Besides, there was a swarm of ogres surrounding him anyway. Link charged at one of them. He knocked him off easily. That aggravated the others. The leader was riding away from him. Link followed hot on his tail, but there were still more surrounding him.  
He did the same routine as he did last time: Get as many out of your way as you can, then take down the leader. He put most of them down, but when it came to attacking the leader, he came deathly close to hurting And**i**m.   
"Enough!" The ogre leader called out in a deep, gruff voice. "If you want her back, give us the stones!"  
"Never! Give me back Andim and I won't kill you!" yelled Link.  
Link scowled and growled at him with pure hatred. "Let her go!"  
The ogre turned around and jetted toward the dark version of Hyrule Castle. Link charged toward him, killing any ogre that came up to his side. When the ogre crossed the moat, a wall of fire came up behind him.   
Link panicked and yelled, "Jump! Jump! Jump!" They both still approached the wall with great speed. "Jump!" Link screamed one last time. In one huge leap, Epona jumped over the wall. Link breathed a sigh of relief and patted Epona on her mane. "Good girl…"  
Beyond the castle gate was an aisle-like pillar. On both sides was an infinite drop to the ground. Now that Link wasn't distracted, he saw that the ogre had no armor on. His boar moved his left hind leg back and forth, as if ready to charge. Epona did the same. Link was going to joust….  
He stared coldly into the ogre's eyes. He clenched the hilt of his sword so hard, his hands nearly bled. The both charged at each other head on. Link veered slightly to the left, on Andim's side.  
Just before the ogre was close enough, Link slashed the bottom of the club. It went cleanly through the wood, and made a huge gash in the ogre's stomach. Almost through his whole body.  
Andim, on the pole and still unconscious, fell the ground. The ogre staggered to the left of his horse until he leaned off. He fell in the cataclysm below. Link could hear him scream as he plummeted to the bottom. He continued to scream until he fell so far, his voice faded out. Link did not hear him hit the bottom.  
Link sliced through the ropes that bound Andim to the pole. Link felt on her chest for her heart beat. She was still alive, thankfully. He carried her back to Toaru on Epona through the portal.

Andim was in a deep sleep for three days. Link was by her side for most of the long wait, but asked Mayor Doran some questions.  
"Why were they after Andim?" asked Link. He sat in the Mayor's office. He was silent for a moment.  
"I don't know. You've encountered them before, yes?" asked Mayor Doran.  
Link nodded. "But if I was the one that defeated them, then how come they took Andim instead of me?"  
"…..Link, you returned with tow spiritual stones right?"  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"I think I know why they took Andim then. The king and I made a pact that you were the protector of the stones. However, one is still not found. Perhaps the key to finding the last stone rests in Andim."  
"Why do you say that?"  
Mayor Doran took a deep breath. "Andim is the a descendant of the Zoras."  
"She's a Zora?"  
"Not exactly. She does have Zora blood in her. But not really a full-fledged Zora. The whereabouts of the final stone might be in her family. Do you know if she has any relatives?"  
"No. She came to live here because she had no family."  
"You must protect her. Even though she may not know it, other monsters, such as the ones that ambushed you, might think she does. Keep her safe."  
Link nodded and said goodbye. The two other stones were also the key to finding the last stone. If only he got close enough to it, the power will awaken.  
When Link returned to the place Andim was resting, he had discovered that she was gone. "Where's Andim?" asked Link.  
"She woke up. She's at the edge of the woods I think," said Ilia.  
"Oh no, that place is dangerous!" Link yelled as he ran into the forest.  
He found Andim minutes later reading her books. She sat lazily against a tree while eating an apple.  
"Andim, why did you come here?" asked Link.  
"Oh hey, Link. I can't believe I slept so late. Did I pass out at the pond?" asked Andim.  
'She doesn't remember a thing,' thought Link. "Uh, sure. You were too tired from training all day so you just collapsed."  
"Oh, well I feel better now."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Reading more of my books. I want to learn how to make an illusion. I almost have it."  
Andim stepped over to a clearing and said, "Illusion Delusion!" She conjured up an image of a dragon. It looked so real to Link, he felt his heart pound. "That's amazing. It's so life-like."  
"Thanks. Hey, where are those stones of yours?"  
"Why?"  
"I have something about it in my books."  
Link did need to know all he could about the spiritual stones. It wouldn't hurt to see. "Ok, they're right here." He pulled out the Kokiri's Emerald and the Goron's Ruby.  
Andim flipped through the pages of her book. "Ah, here it is. Goron's Ruby. It says here a race of Gorons used to live on a mountain called Death Mountain. Hm…that's sounds like a nice place to live. Anyway, this was their "precious stone" that they protected….."  
"Go on."  
"That's it. Now lets see…..Kokiri's Emerald. The Kokiris were a forest race that never aged. The Great Deku Tree protected the Emerald until he died one day. He entrusted it to a young lad to take to Hyrule Castle for a greater purpose….That's all it says."  
The sound of a bird swooping down was sounded overhead. It was a cross between a griffin and a crow. It took Andim's book right from her hands and flew deeper into the woods.  
"My book!" yelled Andim as she ran after it. Link grabbed her to keep her from running into danger.   
"Don't Worry Andim, we'll get it back. But we're not allowed in the woods. We have to wait until tonight before we go to get it." Link always liked to break the rules. But now when it came to Andim's safety, he wanted to delay her time in the dangerous woods as possible.  
"My mother left me with that book. I just to get it back, I just have to."  
Link and Andim spent the res**t** of the time preparing for the departure. Link only took his sword and shield, the stones, and a lantern. Andim didn't take anything, because she already had her spells.  
At midnight, Link met Andim at the edge of the forest. Andim was eagerly waiting for him to arrive. And when she did, she insisted that she walk ahead. The forest wasn't as thick as Link had thought.  
Even thought it was midnight, the forest seemed to be getting darker and darker the deeper they walked. The trees stopped and everything seemed to have a b**l**ack and white color. They were both now at a trench.  
Andim walked cautiously. She felt something drop behind her. She turned around. It was Link on his knees. He clenched his chest with his right hand and the dirt with his left. He seemed to be in pain, as if straining himself from screaming.  
"Link, are you ok?" asked Andim. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but murmured something t**o** keep her.  
"Get away…." he said. His eyes were closed so tightly that tears began to form.  
"Link what's going on?"  
Link's eyes flew open. His head moved from side to side. Hair grew from his back and face. His eyes as pale as their brightest moon. His nose grew….it was clear to see what he had become….a wolf.  
When the transformation was complete, Link went into a predator stance. "….Link…." Andim managed to speak out. Link teeth were showing. He pounced, scratched her face, her chest and left marks all over her back. It all happened so fast, Andim didn't fee**l** the pain until Link ran away into the trench.  
A cool black rain fell on Andim. Weather it was just the rain or if it was her tears that stung her eyes, one thing was certain to her: her friend betrayed her.


	6. Twilight Realm

Ilia for Link and Andim. Link especially. He had been acting very strange lately ever since he went to Hyrule City a few days ago. She walked to the edge of the town where the forest began. She sigh. Nothing. She had to get back to her job now: Tending to the village horses.

Just before she turned around to get there, she heard a dry leaf crunch behind her. Startled, she turned. She was appalled at what she saw: Andim, in tattered clothes, bloody scratches on hr face, and an expressionless face and eyes.

"Ilia….." Andim staggered toward her, holding onto the trees to keep her from faltering.

"Andim!" Ilia cried as Andim fell to the ground, as strings attached to her legs were cut. Ilia lifted her up and took her to the medical house. She was unconscious.

The doctor looked at Andim as she lay on the floor. When he cleaned her face of the blood and dirt, it revealed more than just a physical wound. Ilia's intuition was telling her that something bad happened to her on the inside.

"Is she going to be alright, Ara?" Ilia asked worriedly.

"She should be fine by tomorrow," said Ara, the village doctor. "I know how Link worries."

"Well that's just it. Link didn't come back from wherever he went. And we both know his top priority is to protect Andim no matter what. So I fear that something must've happened to him for her to turn out like this."

"We'll ask her what happened when she wakes up."

"Provided that she does…."

Link, like Andim, also blacked out shortly after his transformation. He awoke in a caged cell. He tried to get up like nothing happened, but as he arose, he fall down again. His legs were chained. Along with that, his legs were short and furry. It wasn't a dream. He really did turn into a wolf!

In Link's wolf mind, he remembered the moments after his alteration. He didn't realize it himself, but he attacked Andim! His new claws were stained with her blood.

"No…..no…..no……" he said over and over in his mind. "NO!" he screamed. But it only came out as a wolf's howl. He tried to gnaw at the chains that bound him to the ground. He knew his efforts were futile, but he still violently ate at the metal chains.

Then his black nose twitched. He smelled a vile scent. He stopped his useless gnawing at the chains and growled in the shadows. The smell of evil heightened as he knew the source was approaching closer now.

"There, there, doggy," the source said in a familiar and calm tone. The growling of a furious wolf didn't seem to intimidate it at all. It spoke again, "You have something that I want…"

Now Link knew whose voice that was. It was Andim's! Link stopped growling altogether. If it really was her, he didn't want to attack her twice. "Andim?" Link tried to say, but his voice was just a bark or a howl.

"Andim? Who's that?" asked the girl, as if understanding Link's new language.

"You're not Andim?" asked Link.

"You're close, but you're going backwards. I'm Midna."

"Midna. Andim. Andim. Midna. You're like her reflection aren't you?"

"Ugh! For the last time! I'm Midna! M-I-D-N-A! I don't know who this Andim is. But she must be pretty special if you keep bringing her up! Now stop talking! Even though you may not realize it, everyone else is just hearing an annoying wolf howl. So pipe before someone-"

Midna jumped from the wooden door with a small window with bars on it. Out of sight, she heard someone approaching the bared window.

An animal-like man with an unkempt face and unruly hair look at Link. "Shut the fuck up! Stupid dog……" the man walked away.

Midna was in the corner, looking like she was scared. She stood up and walked over to Link. "That was close. You're going to have to keep quiet until the coast is clear."

Link growled. Midna reached into Link's collar and pulled out the Goron's Ruby that was in it. He honestly forgot it was in there. After all that happened.

"Ah-ha. I knew you had this," Midna said, holding it up to the moon's light that showed through the cell.

"Hey, give that back!" Link didn't realize he howled again.

"Shut up! Geez, I don't know how this "Andim" puts up with you. Now, if you want to get out of here, then you'll have to do exactly what I say."

"Why should I believe you?" asked Link.

"I know what you're thinking. I would've asked the same question. But this is different. A few years ago, a princess from your world, I suspect, came here and was captured. And now that this "great evil" has her, I need to find a way to take back to the "light" world. People from there shouldn't come here. Which I suspect you did because of your condition now. Rest assured, she ok. She wore this mysterious cloak that shields her from this alien world to her. She won't be too hard to find.

"As for the stone, I'm going to need it. You can have it back. Provided that you survive that long." Midna looked down at the stone that was glowing. "What's this? The stone throbs."

Midna reached into Link's collar again and pulled out the Kokiri's Emerald. "Even better. I would think that you have the sapphire as well?"

Link shook his head. "You're lying!" Midna said, growing impatient.

"I don't have it. I was looking for it before I came here, that's the truth."

Midna looked closely at both of the stones. "They're not glowing. You're telling the truth….I'm sorry."

"What do you want?"

"Maybe we can make a deal. It's a very big world out here. A small person like me won't be able to travel very far or fast. That's where you come in."

"Oh….I don't like the sound of this."

"You're going to be my ride around here."

"Damn! I knew you were going to say that!"

"Yeah, I said that. Will you do it?"

"No!"

"Think of it this way: I can get you out of here. All you have to do is let me ride you. And you can save that princess of your world. You'd get your stones back, and you can go back to that precious Andim, of yours."

Link just nodded. "Good. Now, keep quiet, and I'll take care of that guard down the hall." Midna walked to the door with the small bared window. Then looked back at Link. "Howl!" she commanded.

Without a second thought, Link howled loud enough for anyone within a mile could hear him. Link got Midna's plan to summon a guard. But for the of rest the plan, he remained in the dark.

"Get over here and help me up to the window," Midna motioned to Link. Link walked to the door and stood with his left side touching the wall. Midna ducked under the tiny window as they heard footsteps approaching.

The same man was at the door again. "I said shut up!" he barked. In one motion, Midna bolted up so that she was visible to the man on the other side of the bars, she put her left hand on the back of his head and her right hand on his face. Quickly, she moved them both counter-clockwise and snapped the man's neck.

"Ok. Now, I'll release you from you chains. Hold still," said Midna. She placed her hand on Link's shackles and in one glow under her palm, the chains broke, setting Link free. "Now we need to get out of here."

"Just go through the door," said Link, not straining his voice since the guard was now dead.

"Oh sure, when the guard doesn't report back to switch shifts, we'll just walk out the front door, right where they expect us to go."

"Well I don't see you helping!"

"I just set you free!"

"Yeah, but you also took my stones away!"

"They're not your stones! They're the Spiritual Stones!"

"Doesn't matter! I still had them in my possession and you took them!"

"Shut up! Just let me think!" Midna looked around. "Those ducts would work. They're used to move about this place unseen. Sort of like a spy route."

"That's odd. Why would they include a duct that people could use to spy on their plans?"

"You got me. If I was designing this place, I would've left that out. I don't even know what this place is."

"Then how did you find me?"

"I saw you enter this world for the first time. I could tell because I've never seen you here before. And I know of everyone here. I was-am-in dire need of help to destroy the evil that threatens our world. Maybe even yours. Since you don't know anyone here, you would have a clean slate. You didn't know anything about this place, so I could trust you."

"…I just want to go home."

Midna looked at Link with sympathy. "I've never had a home. I lived any prayed off my own ambition, to stop the destruction of my world."

"…Let's go…" Link did not want to sadden the only person that can help him now.

The duct was as tall as Midna on top of Link. With an extra foot to spare. The width was wide enough for Link to sleep in, with his tossing and turning and all. A grate was at the end of the duct.

Midna told Link to run as fast as he could at it, she would do the rest. Link charged at it with speed and force. Midna used an invisible wall to push through. The wall reminded Link of Andim. And how he hurt her. He pushed the thought aside. He did not want to think about it. Not now when he needed every ounce of his concentration.

When they were out of the duct, Midna told Link to run out of the gate that lay ahead. As Link was running, a few guards were waiting at the gate. Link slowed, but still ran fast. "Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them!" Midna yelled to him. "Ha!" Midna threw a flame ball at him.

"Thank you, Goron's Ruby!" she called. Link suspected it gave her that new attack. The gate burst open at Midna's hand. A bridge ran across from the gate to a spiraling pillar with stairs going all the way around it. "Down those stairs! Hurry!"

Behind them, spears, arrows, and knives were being thrown at them. Midna used her magic to make another wall. This time, it made everything behind it swirly. Like it was under water. It deflected everything that hit him.

When they scurried their way downstairs, they made their way out of a bigger gate. This one, Link hoped, was the real way out. 'Why were they after me?' Link thought. 'Why were they so determined to imprison me?'

When they finally out, after the barrage of weapons and people chasing them stopped, Link finally got a good look at this world. Everything was in black, white, ash, and gray colors. Like a worn out pictograph photo. It just seemed so depressing. Toaru Village alone seemed to hold more joy than this place.

Unusual animals seemed to roam the sky with endless energy. Midna was silent on Link's back. A simple explanation about this world would've been nice. Midna held tight on Link's metal collar.

"That was some great speed back there," Midna said finally.

"Thanks, I used to run before I was….well a wolf," Link said, with a little humor.

"Your body is not able to sustain it's original form while it is here. That is why you are this way. But fret not, most people from the light world of yours can't even survive here."

"I guess that makes me feel better, but there was a question that's been on my mind since I got here."

"What is this place?"

"….Link…..Welcome to Twilight World."


End file.
